Luz estelar Un nuevo romance
by Megami Mars
Summary: Regresan Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, Rei siente algo por Seiya, el cual se desiluciona al ver que Usagi y Mamoru ya estan juntos, pero entre Seiya y Rei algo nace y poco a poco se van a enamorar. Rei X Seiya Kou
1. Prologo

**Luz estelar "Un nuevo romance"  
  
Prologo **

**"Recuerdos de Rei" **

Una noche clara, se podían apreciar las estrella, en el templo Hikawua,  
  
Rei miraba el cielo recordando su anterior batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y la despedida de las Sailor Stars Light pensando enteramente en la hermosa amistad que se formo aun habiendo peleado contra ellas en algunas ocasiones.  
  
Pensaba tristemente en la despedida de Nicolas, pues unos meses después de la batalla de las Sailors, él tuvo que partir por motivos familiares y después se había enterado que Nicolas se había comprometido en matrimonio con una novia que tuvo muchísimo antes de que conociera a Rei y trataba de pensar en sus metas y sus logros, más no quería ocupar en su cabeza la idea de que había dejado pasar de largo a su posible amor de su vida.  
  
De momento se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las lagrimas se le escapaban y todo por escuchar una hermosa canción que no pudo dejar de darse a notar y en ese momento tenia un nudo en la garganta pues muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente en ese mismo instante y en ese momento deseo que pasara algún milagro que cambiara su vida, y miro el inmenso cielo azul oscuro con sus miles de estrellas brillando por toda la vía láctea con todo su esplendor.  
  
Curiosamente en ese momento por el especio cursaba una estrella fugaz, y inexplicablemente Rei sonrió, por su mente recorrió un recuerdo de lo que tanto deseo en un tiempo, pero lógicamente sabia que no podía darse nada especial entre una amistad que estaba enamorado de una amiga y aunque él no era correspondido, ella respetaba mucho la amistad que los unía, además en ese tiempo tenia a Nicolas y ese otro muchacho era una estrella, y se preguntaba en esos momentos, aunque yo se que soy atractiva, este tipo de chicos no se fija en mi, y por demás perdería tiempo intentándolo aun a sabiendas que tengo ya un pretendiente, y él ante todo es una persona que no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, así que por mi bien dejare de pensar en él, y aunque no me guste aceptarlo, él prefirió a Usagui a pesar de que ella esta enamorada de Mamuro,,,, mira lo que es el destino, primero me empiezo a enamorar de Mamoru cuando todas nos damos cuenta que Usa es la princesa y que Mamoru es su príncipe y que desde el milenio de plata ellos estaban enamorados y con una promesa eterna y ahora con Seiya ,él esta enamorado de ella y yo estoy deslumbrada por su manera de ser, vaya ¿acaso siempre se darán estos triángulos amorosos? A mi no se me da eso.  
  
Todo aquello lo recordaba mientras veía caer la estrella fugaz y antes de que desapareciera del firmamento, se sumió en su pensamiento a pedir un deseo que prefirió no volver a pensar, pues como ella dice, los deseos, deseos son, y aunque es una sacerdotisa prefiere tener los pies bien puestos en la tierra para no deprimirse si las cosas no salen bien. Pasaron así cinco días, y Makoto la fue a visitar, ella se sintió un poco triste por la actitud tan solitaria que había asumido Rei después de la partida de Nicolas y más que nadie ella comprendía perfectamente lo que es la separación de el ser amado. Rei no es de las chicas que se atosigan de pasteles o dulces, pero esta ves la amabilidad de Mako le callo tan bien, que accedió a comerse algunos postres junto con un te de rosas, entre platicas y risas de los comentarios amenos que hacia Mako, escuchaban la radio cuando algo las sorprendió. (Radio)

**Comienza un nuevo romance .......**

**Nota de la Autora:** Espero les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sincera les agradeceré que me escriban a mi correo... Mil gracias... **Dejen Review!!!**


	2. El regreso de antiguos amigos

**Luz estelar "Un nuevo romance"**

**Capitulo uno "El regreso de antiguos amigos" **

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Chicos!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Chicas!!!!!!! A todos los fanáticos de 3 Light  
les tenemos un anuncio importante, los estupendos cantantes que desaparecieron después de el concierto que ofrecían antes de su separación, increíblemente han regresado y aunque dicen que por el momento no van a editar nuevas canciones, estarán de vuelta una temporada ofreciendo conciertos a favor de diferentes instituciones y darán entrevistas durante las próximas horas en una rueda de prensa que tendrá lugar en el centro de Jubandai , y haremos todo lo posible por trasmitir esta entrevista pero para quienes quieran autógrafos, ellos saliendo de el auditorio estarán a su total disposición o al menos eso dieron a entender, eso es todo por el momento mis estimados radio escuchas, síganos sintonizando para mas informes y no dejen de escuchar nuestra programación, por el momento continuamos con nuestra siguiente canción que a petición de todas las niñas será el primer éxito de los 3 Lights .... 

Makoto : Rei lo puedes creer, están de vuelta, ¿será posible que haya ocurrido algo malo?  
  
Rei : No lo se, pero en mi flama no ha aparecido nada extraño que indique que hay peligro.  
  
Makoto: Lo más indicado es comunicarnos con todas.  
  
Rei : Si lo se, llamemos a todas,,,,, pero.  
  
Makoto: Pero que Rei.  
  
Rei: Recuerda que Usagui ya esta casada con Mamoru y no se si esta bien interrumpirlos.  
  
Makoto: Tienes razón pero aun así tenemos que informarles, y yo me encargare de eso.  
  
Rei: Esta bien, yo hablare con las demás, vamos.  
  
Rápidamente Makoto y Rei les informaron de lo que habían escuchado en las noticias y para su sorpresa también ellas estaban enterándose por el radio o la televisión y acordaron citarse en el centro para que al termino de la rueda de prensa pudieran comunicarse con los tres chicos.

Minako: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que emoción!!!!!!! Ya tenia mucho tiempo que no los veíamos.  
  
Ami: Si, a mi también me da mucho gusto poder volver a verlos.  
  
Usagui: Tengo curiosidad de saber si la princesa del planeta de fuego viene con ellos.  
  
Ami: Hay una cosa que me preocupa, el por que no nos avisaron de su llegada.  
  
Usagui: Eso además me tiene un poco inquieta.  
  
Makoto: No debemos pensar cosas malas.  
  
Minako: Así es chicas, además por que no aprovechamos esto para hacer una fiesta.  
  
Usagui: Eso me encanta, que buena idea tienes Mina.  
  
Mamoru: Solo te recuerdo Usa-Chan que como futura reina debes estar muy atenta ha....  
  
Usagui se dio cuenta que Mamoru se puso un poco celoso por la visita de Seiya y le tomo del brazo fuerte.

Usagui: No te preocupes Mamo-Chan, estoy conciente de mis obligaciones, y de distraerme, aquí estas tu para recordármelas.  
  
Se acerco a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso.  
  
Minako se dio cuenta que por primera ves en mucho tiempo Rei se encontraba muy callada y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba.  
Rei se encontraba volteado hacia el tumulto de gente que se encontraba en la entrada de el auditorio y pensaba que volvería a ver a Seiya y a los demás y eso le daba un cierto aire de alegría que no quería que notaran pues no deseaba despertar sospechas de lo que sentía y tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Mina se acercaba a ella.

Minako: Rei, ¿pasa algo y no quieres preocuparnos?  
  
Rei: Seiya...... eh??!!! Ah Mina disculpa, pensaba en las canciones y los posibles moti,,,  
  
Mina la interrumpió diciéndole con una sonrisa.  
  
Minako: Rei a todas nos da gusto que estén de vuelta, no te preocupes.  
  
Rei: Si lo se, pero además .......  
  
Minako: ¿Sucede algo?  
  
Rei: Mira quienes nos acompañan  
  
Mina volteo hacia donde estaban unos carros estacionados y se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar la mirada de Haruka y junto a ella se encontraban Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, al darse cuenta de que ellas ya se habían percatado de su presencia subieron al coche y se marcharon sin hacer ni un intento por hablar con las demás, cosa que no les extraño a estas alturas a Rei y Mina, pues ya sabían lo que opinaban las otras de los extranjeros.

Rei: Mmmmmm , vaya, parece que nunca cambiaran.  
  
Minako: En eso tienes razón, ellas siempre........  
  
Mina se auto interrumpe dando un grito de felicidad al ver a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki saliendo del auditorio ,Rei da un brinco del susto que le pego Mina por su manera tan sorpresiva de gritar, y las demás chicas y Mamoru igualmente se dan cuenta de la presencia de ellos, por el grito de Mina, sumándose al de todas las demás chicas emocionadas. Rei no pudo ocultar su cara de felicidad, y afortunadamente para ella, solo Mako se da cuenta de ello, mientras que Usa toma fuerte del brazo a Mamoru y Ami es empujada por Mina para acercarse más hacia donde se encuentran los cantantes.

Mako en vos baja le dice a Rei que lo más prudente es quedarse en ese lugar mientras los muchachos se desocupan un poco.  
Así pasaron algunos minutos y Seiya y los demás ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, en especial de Usagui.  
Seiya se sintió un poco mal al darse cuenta del modo en que Usa tomaba del brazo a Mamoru ,mientras que Yaten y Taiki lo miraban un tanto preocupados por la reacción que pudiera tener cuando fueran a dialogar con la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la tierra.

Ya para cuando decidieron dar por terminado los autógrafos, algunos hombres de trajes elegantes les tomaban por el brazo a las chicas y a Mamoru, y los condujeron a una limosina y en minutos, los 3 light subían e inmediatamente se puso en marcha la limosina. 

Más que nada los chicos hablaban seriamente con Usa y Mamoru, las demás se limitaban a escuchar con atención la platica, pero Rei se encontraba sumida en el pensamiento sobre los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento al estar viendo a la persona que tanta inquietud le causo desde tiempo atrás, y se notaba que ella no estaba prestando atención a la platica pues siempre es ella de las que mas están atentas (claro aparte de Ami) y en ese momento solo suspiraba y volteaba a ver hacia fuera del auto, por un momento sintió la mirada de alguien, pero no le dio importancia, pero de cierto modo algo la obligo a voltear y se encontró con la mirada de él, se sonrojos en ese mismo instante y quiso decir algo, pero prefirió volver a voltear afuera y en esos momentos se estaciono el carro y ella sin saber por que, pidió que la dejaran bajar, a todos les extraño tan misteriosa reacción de su compañera, y la dejaron bajar. 

Camino unas cuantas calles y sin darse cuenta una lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta que escucho una vos conocida que le decía que es mejor recordar al mar para que se lleve sus penas y se tranquilice con las ondas del mismo, sin duda era Michiru, esta le pregunto sobre lo que habían estado hablando los visitantes del espacio exterior y las chicas, por lo que le informo que dado su condición ,no pudo prestar atención a la platica, y fue algo que sorprendió a Michiru mucho, y le hizo platica para llegar a saber el mal de Rei. 

**CONTINUARA.......**

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola a todos, este es mi primer Fan Fic, espero que les este gustando, por favor, opiniones, premios, reclamo etc., escríbanme a mi correo nn


	3. Dulces melodías

**Luz estelar "Un nuevo romance"  
**

  
Capitulo dos "Dulces melodías"

Fue muy reservada en sus comentarios así que por mucho que trato de convencerla no quiso decir nada y le cambio repentinamente el tema, le pregunto sobre su violín.  
  
Rei : De verdad me gustan tus melodías, me hacen sentir mejor.  
  
Michiru :Te gustaría que tocara algo, pero,,,, yo tengo algo de curiosidad.  
  
Rei :A que te refieres?  
  
Michiru : Me entere que tienes una vos excepcional , no te gustaría cantar mientras lo toco?  
  
Rei : En serio lo permitirías..... es todo un honor para mi.  
  
Michiru : Solo dame las partituras para ensayar un poco y en dos horas estaré lista.  
  
Rei : Si gustas acompañarme al templo, allí tengo la partitura.  
  
No tardo mucho en ver que también cerca de ese lugar se encontraba Haruka esperando a Michiru, y les llevo más rápido al templo mientras que alguien más las seguía.  
Llegando al templo, Rei fue rápido por la partitura de su canción y Haruka se quedo en el carro, mientras que Michiru siguió a Rei, Haruka desde hacia rato se había percatado de la persona que las seguía, así que al ver que llegaba se puso a interrogarle. Rei le dio las partituras a Michiru y esta inmediatamente se puso a ensayar, mientras que Rei se retiraba un momento a atender las obligaciones del templo, paso una hora, y Michiru ya tenia por completo dominada la sinfonía, mientras dos personas atrás de ella la escuchaban sin hacer ningún ruido, de momento alguien menciono que su melodía era fabulosa y ella con un tanto de curiosidad pero ya sabiendo quien lo había dicho, respondió apresuradamente.  
  
Michiru : Es muy hermosa esta melodía, y pertenece a una gran escritora y cantante Seiya.  
  
Seiya :Pero bien sabes que quien la interpreta por un instrumentó también es un primor.  
  
Haruka se incomodo por el comentario, y Seiya se alejo un poco.  
  
Michiru : Para que nos seguiste  
  
Seiya : Se lo explique ya a Haruka, no me sentía muy bien al lado de Mamoru y Usa.  
  
Michiru : Eso no es motivo o si?  
  
Seiya : No en realidad, me desconcertó la manera de desaparecer de Rei y la seguí.  
  
A las chicas les sale una gotita, --u .  
  
Haruka : Y ya nos puedes decir sobre tu visita? Vas a seguir esperando otro momento?  
  
Seiya : Solo lo que te mencione, nuestra princesa vendrá a hablar con tu princesa.  
  
Haruka : Algo más?  
  
Seiya : También desconozco los motivos.  
  
Rei salía del templo sin darse cuenta de las personas con quienes hablaba Michiru y sin darse cuenta iba cantando parte de su canción.  
  
Rei : Taiyou ni kazashita ..... Kokoro ni anata ga iru .......  
  
Seiya : No imagine que tu vos fuera tan melodiosa  
  
Rei se enrojeció rapidísimo puesto que en ese instante se percato de que tanto Seiya y Haruka la estaban escuchando y miro al piso tratando de dar alguna explicación.  
  
Haruka : No es para que te apenes linda, no estaré muy de acuerdo, pero Seiya tiene razón  
  
Michiru : Es la primera ves que te escuchamos cantar, y parece que eres muy buena.  
  
Seiya : Si no te incomodas, me gustaría quedarme para escucharte.  
  
Un poco apenada, acepto, puesto no quería que él se fuera.  
  
Seiya . Oh solo espera un momento si?  
  
Salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones y al regresar, en sus manos traía un reproductor.  
  
Seiya : ¡Pueden proseguir, hermosas señoritas!  
  
Seiya y Haruka se quedaron callados mientras Michiru afinaba un poco más y le hizo la seña a Rei para que empezara a cantar mientras que ya entonaba el principio de la canción.  
  
Rei : Sombreado por la luz del sol ... En mi corazón estás... Aun sin decir que me amabas..  
  
Haruka miraba atenta a su querida Michiru que mientras tocaba su violín le devolvía las miradas a su amiga, Seiya estaba un tanto sorprendido por la manera de cantar de Rei, puesto que jamás la había escuchado a Rei, y siguieron hasta el final.  
  
Después de un rato, Haruka y Michiru se retiraron pues tenían otras obligaciones pero no dejarían de estar al pendiente de Seiya y sus amigos, pues tenían que informarlas a ellas de sus movimientos en su sistema solar.  
  
Seiya por su parte le comento a Rei de su incomodidad al estar viendo a Usagui y a Mamoru , Rei le escuchaba atenta un tanto sorprendida por que la escucho cantar y otra por que él le estaba contando sus malestares.  
  
Sin querer le comento de la despedida de una persona importante en  
  
su vida y dejo escapar un suspiro.  
  
Seiya : Sabes ,dejemos de hablar de eso, te estas deprimiendo y yo también.  
  
Rei : Tienes razón, por cierto, ¿gustas otra taza de te?  
  
Seiya: Así estoy bien, gracias, te puedo pedir un favor Rei, mira esto y dame tu opinión  
  
Extendio la mano y le dio unas hojas, ella las miraba atentamente y le contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
Rei : Pensabas en Usa  
  
Seiya : No totalmente, es el recuerdo de la batalla dicho de otra manera más agradable.  
  
Rei : Cuando la cantaras?  
  
Seiya : ...............  
  
Saco el reproductor que tenia y susurro unas palabras junto a una melodía.  
  
Seiya : Solo añoro a una persona, mi princesa.. Un día me encontré embrujado por tu cara..  
  
Rei : Que hermoso  
  
Seiya : Tu también eres mi princesa ....  
  
Como Seiya no dejaba de mirarla mientras susurraba la canción, Rei se enrojeció muchísimo y cuando él se dio cuenta, quiso molestarla un poco y se le acerco a su rostro.  
  
Seiya : Hay princesa, si tan solo me miraras, y estuviese en tu corazón,, no dices nada Rei  
  
Rei : Se.. iya... Seiya ... ess.. estas jugando.. no estoy de ánimos  
  
Seiya : ¿Por qué no primor? No veo el motivo por el cual no te pueda decir mi princesa.  
  
Rei se hizo a un lado y lo miro un poco con rencor.  
  
Rei : Lo que menos quiero ahora es que digas eso si sabes lo que siento por t....  
  
Se dio la vuelta tapándose la boca y sonrojándose, él la miro apenado por la broma.  
  
Rei : Digo, que.... je creo que no me salió la broma... no soy buena para hacerlas ..  
  
Seiya se puso detrás de ella y se aproximo al oído de ella besando un poco su cabello.  
  
Seiya : Tierna broma, ¿te enojarías si yo te hago otra?  
  
Rei : ¿No la estas ya la estas haciendo?  
  
Seiya : No... aun no, mi dominante princesa.  
  
Se molesto por lo que dijo él chico, y estaba por voltear para darle una bofetada cuando se encontró su cara a pocos centímetros y dio un salto para atrás mientras.  
  
Seiya : Por que te resistes, que tiene de malo  
  
Rei : Te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y no soy de ese tipo de chicas yo...  
  
No la dejo terminar cuando Seiya le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla mientras acariciaba su rostro.  
  
Seiya : Eres especial mi princesa, pero tampoco jugaría contigo, me tengo que retirar, bye. 

**Continuara....**

**Espero les este gustando, por favor dejenme Reviews!!**


	4. Pensamientos

**Luz estelar "Un nuevo romance"  
  
Capitulo tres "Pensamientos" **

Rei solo se sentía enormemente confundida con lo que le había ocurrido hacia dos días pasados. No sabía si creer o no en las palabras de Seiya o igualmente podía ser una broma de el chico, ¿Cómo saberlo?.  
  
Por su parte Seiya se encontraba un tanto deprimido al volver a ver a Usa al lado de Momoru, sus compañeros le decían que ya se olvidara de ella, y lo que ellos no sabían era que él, desde que partieron de la tierra ya se había hecho a esa idea, y no era en realidad algo que lo agobiara, sino que no pensó que los sentimientos que antes le tenia a Usa ya hubieran pasado, por lo menos ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, ahora los consideraba de amistad, pero muy en lo profundo de su alma, algo le hacia sentir un vacío, y al mismo tiempo sentía que debía de buscar su propia luz de esperanza, también unos días antes, cuando llegaban a la tierra, hacia una semana, pudo sentir un llamado, y sin entender por que, eso le llenaba de alegría.  
  
Esa noche, Seiya tuvo sueños extraños, sentía correr sin sentido, de pronto veía a una chica rubia que le decía adiós, y él sentía unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero de pronto aparecía otra mujer que se le acercaba y se arrodillaba ante él, en ese momento se dejaba caer sentado y ella acariciaba su rostro con ternura mientras le decía que ya no estaría más solo, pues ella siempre estaría a su lado para cuidarlo, su corazón se llenaba de alegría y ya no le importaba que Usa pasara junto a ellos, tomada de el brazo de Mamoru, pues la joven que acariciaba su rostro, le hacia sentir una enorme paz, una calidez que desprendía su ser, lo hacia mirarla con ternura, él se hubiese burlado de cualquier persona que hablara de el amor a primera vista, pero en ese momento lo experimentaba con todas las vibras de su cuerpo, su misma vos, tartamudeaba tratando de decirle algo, y la mujer lo interrumpió diciéndole,,, "También te amo mi príncipe". Él la miraba sorprendido y se arrojaba a ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras en empezaba a susurrarle en su oído, "Te amo mi bella princesa, mi hermosa ... En ese momento despertó sobresaltado queriendo recordar desesperadamente el nombre de esa chica, o su rostro, más lo único que recordaba, era una luz que era tan fuerte que no dejaba ver con claridad las facciones de esa bella mujer, igual también recordaba que tenia su cabello largo, sumí recogido con unos lazos azul cielo, como su vestido, dio un enorme suspiro y se sonrío diciéndose para sus adentros lo ridículo que se sentía al buscar a una persona que solo había aparecido en su sueño, seria una verdadera ironía esperar que fuese cierto, o tal vez necedad, pero no dejo de pensar que se le gusto sentirse así de reconfortado.  
  
Mientras que otra persona, despertaba en ese momento y se quedaba observando el cielo, mientras abrazaba un objeto, y comenzaba a escribir algo en unas hojas perfumadas y entre suspiros besaba el tan preciado objeto que hacia entre una de sus manos.  
  
La mañana siguiente, aun estaba pensativo, Taiki prefirió respetar su silencio, pero Yaten presintió que tenia que hacerle una pequeña broma, pero en ese instante tocaron la puerta de su habitación y como sus dos compañeros se encontraban desayunando, opto por ir a ver de quien se trataba.

**Continuara....**


	5. Curiosa coincidencia

**Luz estelar "Un nuevo romance"  
  
Capitulo cuatro "Curiosa coincidencia" **

Al regresar a la habitación, se dirigió a Seiya y le dio un pequeño regalo adjunto a una nota, Seiya se sorprendió al ver que el regalo estaba envuelto en un lazo azul cielo, y se levanto de su silla mirando a Yaten mientras lo interrogaba.  
  
Seiya : Yaten ¿Quien fue la persona que te dio esto?  
  
Yaten : Uno de los guardias, se lo dio una mujer que dijo conocernos, y al parecer pudo probar lo que decía.  
  
Seiya : Pero.. ¿Quien era?  
  
Yaten : ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu? Abre la carta y tal vez diga quien es.  
  
Taiki : Seiya estas muy nervioso, cálmate.  
  
Yaten y Taiki miraban con curiosidad a Seiya, por la manera tan infantil de abrir el sobre, siempre respetaban la intimidad de el uno de el otro, pero por su comportamiento, no pudieron evitar preguntarle de quien se trataba su tan misteriosa admiradora.  
  
Seiya : En realidad tenía razón el guardia, si la conocemos.  
  
Taiki : ¿Y bien, quien es ella?  
  
Seiya : Una muy agradable pero extraña mujer.  
  
Yaten : ¿Si?,,, y...  
  
Seiya : Es la sacerdotisa de el templo Hikawua, solo vino a devolverme una cinta que deje.  
  
Yaten : ¿Dejaste?  
  
Seiya : Si, fue el día que hablamos con la princesa de la luna, me dio curiosidad su comportamiento y la seguí, después la descubrí hablando con Haruka y Michiru, se dirigieron hasta el templo y allí Michiru tocaba una melodía que Rei había compuesto y no me aguante las ganas de gravar la combinación de voz y violín. ¿Las quieren escuchar?  
  
Yaten : Me da igual...  
  
Taiki : Porque no, dame la cinta y la pondré en el reproductor.  
  
Seiya : Si claro, toma, espero que también les agrade.  
  
Miro a Yaten que no le prestaba atención, como siempre su indiferencia ante las amigas de Usa, pero en fin, le hizo una seña a Taiki para que pusiera la cinta y se quedo pensando.  
  
Mientras Seiya escuchaba nuevamente esa canción, pensaba fuertemente en la coincidencia del sueño, con respecto a el lazo, mientras se preguntaba, si cabria la posibilidad de que Rei fuera esa adorable visión que tuvo en su sueño, en ese momento comenzó a leer lo que le restaba de la carta, sentía cierto orgullo al ver la manera en la que Rei describía su agradecimiento por haber gravado la canción , le decía que ya había copiado esa canción junto con la que él canto y aun mucho más por hacerle pasar una tarde muy amena, a pesar de las bromas esperando que le guste las bolsitas de te y unas castañas ya azadas que iban junto a la grabación. En ese momento le dieron unas ganas inmensas por verla, sin explicarse por que, tal vez por el sueño, pero si se sentía bastante intrigado por la curiosidad de verla. No les dijo a sus amigos a donde se dirigía, solo les comento que regresaría ya tarde.

**Continuara...**


	6. Mi princesa

**Luz estelar "Un nuevo romance"  
  
Capitulo cinco "Mi princesa" **

La princesa Kakiu estaba por llegar, tanto Yaten como Taiki, buscaban a Seiya, pues ya tenia algunas horas sin aparecer; un poco después de que Seiya salió, la princesa se comunico con ellos para que, avisaran a la princesa de la luna de su llegada, para poder hablar, mientras tanto Seiya se la había pasado vagando por la ciudad, indeciso de lo que pensaba y sentía, se detuvo a ver un aparador que mostraba una flor roja, muy parecida a las que habían en el planeta de fuego.. Seria coincidencia también ese nombre, volvió a pensar en las ironías que pudieran existir, las similitudes, la sailor de el planeta de el fuego, sailor mars, tal vez ella era la chica de su sueño... En ese momento Minako iba saliendo de la tienda y como siempre, armo un alboroto al ver a el chico, si la gente no lo había reconocido, Minako se encargo de que todos los que rodeaban ese lugar, se diesen cuenta, tanto así que Seiya no se percato (entre tanto jaloneo que le daban sus admiradoras) que no solo Minako estaba en esa tienda, un poco y extrañamente tímida, Rei lo veía tras el hombro de Minako. Una vez que se pudo quitar de encima a sus tantas admiradoras, se acerco a las chicas.  
  
Seiya : Minako, la próxima vez te agradeceré que no grites tanto, me gusta tener tiempo libre y no tener nada que ver, en esos momentos, con el trabajo.  
  
Minako se sonrojo y a ambas chicas les salió una gota de sudor (Rei se había apenado por el desorden que causo su amiga y se sentía responsable por no haberla controlado).  
  
Minako : Lo siento, ya sabes que me emociona estar con chicos tan guapos y talentosos como tu.  
  
Seiya : Bueno, ejem, yo, puedo sonar modesto si te digo que tienes razón.  
  
Minako : Oh!!! presumido, pero guapo.  
  
Rei : Mina deja de decir necedades, acaso no tienes recato!!!  
  
Seiya se divertía viendo como Rei quería corregir a su amiga, y más le divertía verla sonrojarse, no pudo evitar clavar su vista en sus labios, poco a poco se sintió hipnotizado, la dulzura de su rostro, bañado en carmín sus mejillas y sus labios.. Sin darse cuenta él también se sonrojo porque en su pensamiento cruzaban locas ideas. Minako no sabia si era por las tonterías que estaba alejando con Rei o por otra cosa, pero como siempre, ¿Cuando Minako es capaz de quedarse con la curiosidad?  
  
Minako : Seiya, pero que mente tienes, que tanto estas pensando, yo creía que eras un muchacho más educado.  
  
Seiya : Pero de que estas hablando, solo me puse así, porque,,, pues.  
  
Rei : Seguro que deseabas votarte de la risa y te aguantaste las ganas.  
  
Seiya : Bueno, pues si, pero la verdad era porque quería b..  
  
Se tapo la boca, sin darse cuenta estuvo a punto de decir algo que ni él mismo esperaba querer decir, era como si inconscientemente pidiera a gritos decirle a Rei sus pensamientos. Por su parte, a Minako, ya no solo le picaba la curiosidad de lo que iba a decir Seiya.  
  
Minako : Seiya, que ibas a decir, que querías que. nn???  
  
Seiya : B,,, b,,, ver,,, verlas discutiendo como antes con las demás, siempre me divirtió eso.  
  
Minako : Eso lo acabas de inventar ahorita verdad? uu ...  
  
Rei : Ya Mina, que ganas con estarlo molestando, tal parece que ahora quieres tomar el lugar,, de ,,,,, olvídalo, era una broma.  
  
Minako : Ya sabes que así es mi carácter, no es que me quiera parecer a nadie.  
  
Seiya : Bueno, ya dejen de discutir o terminaran de los cabellos.  
  
Ambas chicas ven a Seiya aguantándose la risa, lo miran con frialdad y él se pone muy nervioso y les hace la seña que solo bromeaba.  
  
Seiya : Rei, por cierto, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Rei : Claro, no hay problema.  
  
Minako : ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo Seiya?  
  
Seiya : No Minako, pero me gustaría poder hablar a solas con ella, no te molesta.  
  
Minako : No, no se preocupen por mi, no me molesta. uu.. ---(Esta mintiendo)  
  
Rei : ¿Estas segura Mina?  
  
Minako : Claro que si, bueno los dejo "solos, así que pórtense bien,, mal", es broma, nos vemos.  
  
En ese momento sale corriendo como loca, con una sonrisa medio retorcida, Mina y su imaginación, pensó Rei.  
  
Seiya : Pensaba ir a verte, no me esperaba encontrarte aquí.  
  
Rei : ¿A mi? ¿Para qué, si me puedes decir?  
  
Seiya la tomo de el brazo, y comenzó a caminar hacia un parque para niños que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban, Rei se sorprendió y se le volvieron a subir los colores.  
  
Seiya : Porque,,, he pensado mucho en ti,,,, digo, en la interpretación de tu canción, bueno, también quería preguntarte, si podrías explicarme un sueño.  
  
Rei : En lo que pueda ayudarte lo haré.  
  
En ese momento, llegaron a unos columpios, Seiya le hizo la seña de se sentaran en ellos, mientras seguía platicándole, comenzó a contarle el sueño, al tiempo que la miraba fijamente, ella se incomodo, pues no sabia si era una de sus tantas bromas o si estaba hablando en serio, en ese momento, él se levanto de el columpio y se arrodillo enfrente a ella, recargándose de el soporte de los columpios.  
  
Seiya : Sabes, empiezo a creer que la mujer de mis sueños esta muy cerca de mi.  
  
Rei : Bueno,,, podría ser, solo la tienes que busc...  
  
Él se acerco más a ella mientras la interrumpía, Rei no entendía que estaba pasando, pero no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón.  
  
Seiya : No creo tener que buscarla mucho,,,, mi,,, mi bella princesa...  
  
Rei : Estas jugando verdad!!!, ya te lo dije, no soy de ese tipo de chica que ...  
  
En ese momento Seiya el acariciaba su rostro, acercándosele, y besando su mejilla muy cerca de su boca.  
  
Seiya : ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerte una broma o lastimarte?  
  
Rei : Que te gusta a veces ser atrevido y eso...  
  
No sabia si darle una bofetada o abrazarlo, solo se quedo inmóvil mientras él le daba un tierno beso en sus labios, no contó el tiempo, pero ambos querían que no parara, de momento ella dio un suspiro que la hizo volver a su cordura y lo único que hizo fue empujarlo. Como él estaba sujetado de su rostro, así que se dio un sentón, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa, en ese momento apareció Minako junto con Haruka y Michiru.  
  
Haruka : Parece que te gusta jugar a el escapista Seiya.  
  
Seiya : ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Minako : Tus compañeros están muy enojados contigo.  
  
Michiru : Tu princesa llego y esta hablando con Usagui y Mamoru, y mientras venimos a buscarlos.  
  
Seiya : ¿La princesa? ..

**Continuara...**


	7. ¿Me amas?

**Luz estelar "Un nuevo romance"  
  
Capitulo seis "Me amas?" **

En ese momento Seiya se quedo pensativo mientras se levantaba de el piso.  
  
Rei : Si no es indiscreción, ¿Quién les aviso?  
  
Haruka : Encontramos a Minako en el salón de video juegos.  
  
Michiru : Casi al mismo tiempo sonó su trasmisor y como ella sabia donde se encontraban ustedes, venimos para irnos de una vez todos.  
  
Minako : Así que vamos de una vez.  
  
Subieron al vehículo de Haruka y se dirigieron a la casa de Usa y Mamoru, durante el viaje, solo Minako hacia preguntas y reía, pero Seiya permanecía silencioso, Rei lo miraba de re-ojo pero igualmente no hacia mucha platica. Al entrar en la casa de la familia Chiva, Ami, estaba poniéndose de acuerdo con Taiki sobre planos dimensionares, Makoto le estaba sirviendo a Yaten te, tratando de hacerle platica (pero Yaten siempre con su indiferencia), mientras que la princesa Kakiu hablaba en otra habitación con Usagui y Mamoru.  
  
Yaten : ¿Dónde diablos te metes Seiya? Por lo menos hubiese tardado menos.  
  
Taiki : Lamento decirlo, pero Yaten tiene razón, no estuviste aquí para recibir a la princesa.  
  
Seiya : Lo se, disculpen, no fue realmente mi intención tardarme tanto.  
  
Rei : Esta en lo cierto, fue mi culpa, lo distraje platicando de música.  
  
Seiya : Pero ..  
  
Yaten : No sales de una cuando ya entras en otros problemas, ¿verdad Seiya?, y tu niña, no tienes también obligaciones con tus amigas, ¡No tenias tu trasmisor encendido cuando Ami se comunico con ustedes!  
  
Rei : Discúlpenme..  
  
Seiya : No seas tan duro con ella, además ya estamos aquí, ya no tiene caso discutir por eso.  
  
Makoto : Chicos!! Tranquilícense, les sirvo un te y siéntense a esperar a que terminen de hablar nuestras princesas.  
  
Cada uno discutía con otro de las diferentes razones que pensaban, Haruka se encontraba bastante molesta pues ya quería saber lo que sucedía, Minako se encargo de volver todo de cabeza, empezó a interrogar a Michiru por la ausencia de Hotaru y Setsuna integrando a la platica a Ami, después se escurría a platicar con Taiki, mientras Yaten salía al balcón para escaparse de "esa loca" (pensó para sus adentros). Seiya se acerco a Rei y le tomo la mano discretamente, "Pase lo que pase, no me alejare de ti" le susurro y Rei enrojecia tratando de sonreírle, ella quiso contestarle, pero en ese momento entraron Kakiu, Usagui y Mamoru.  
  
Kakiu : Muchachos, esta vez permaneceremos en la tierra indefinidamente.  
  
Yaten molesto entro a la habitación al escuchar eso.  
  
Yaten : Pero .. ¿Por qué?  
  
Usagui : Galaxia pronto vendrá a la tierra, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con ella y otras sailor para que Caos no vuelva a aliarse con seres como Wizer man o Pharaton 90.  
  
Kakiu : Lo más seguro es que quiera tomar venganza contra los habitantes de este planeta, ya que aquí se libro la batalla de las Sailors.  
  
Haruka : Estoy segura de que ya tenemos los suficientes poderes para luchar solas sin ayuda.  
  
Yaten : Ahora empiezas de mal agradecida otra vez.  
  
Mamuro : No discutan, no vale la pena que peleemos entre nosotros..  
  
Rei sabia que no era muy bueno alegrarse por esa noticia, pero no podía evitarlo, Seiya estaba un poco adelante de ella y volteo a mirarla con una gran sonrisa. Todos los demás exponían sus motivos por los cuales debían unirse para luchar contra Caos o bien cada grupo por su lado. Rei ya tenia suficiente con las emociones de ese día y les pidió perdón porque se queria retirar. Seiya argumento que no era bueno que se fuera sola y al ver que Haruka y Michiru se iba a ofrecer para llevarla (también ya hartas de hablar con Yaten - sobre todo Haruka - querían retirarse), rápidamente la tomo del brazo y les dio las buenas noches y salió con Rei, caminaron rápidamente unas cuadras y cuando ya estaban bastante lejos de le casa de sus amigos comenzaron a hablar.  
  
Seiya : Aun no me haz dicho nada sobre lo que hice en la tarde.  
  
Rei : ¿Qué quieres que diga?, me impresiono, era algo que me esperara.  
  
Seiya : Para que mentirte, para mi también fue una sorpresa, no me di cuenta cuando me robaste el corazón princesa mía.  
  
Rei : Eso me pone bastante nerviosa.  
  
Seiya : ¿En serio, solo eso?  
  
Rei : No,,, bueno,,,, que haces, no Seiya no,,, mmmm..  
  
No le permitió decir ni una palabra más, la abrazo tiernamente al mismo tiempo que la besaba, esta vez, aunque con un poco de timidez, Rei lo abrazo también, ahora duro más tiempo el beso.  
  
Rei : Seiya,,, te amo, me gustabas muchísimo desde hace tiempo, pero siempre respete nuestra a mistad, por eso no me permití enamorarme de ti antes, además de Ni...  
  
Seiya : Lo se hermosa, yo también te amo, y no me di cuenta de en que momento me hechizaste princesa, y aunque no lo creas, me da gusto de que tu ex-pretendiente me dejase el campo libre.  
  
Rei : Seiya..  
  
Ahora ella se le abrazo a él y se recargo en su pecho, y después subió su rostro y él la volvió a besar.  
  
Seiya : Después de todo, no dejare que llegues a ser una sacerdotisa, no pienso dejarte escapar de mi cariño.  
  
Rei solo le sonrió enrojecida y se recargo de su hombro, él la abrazo  
  
y así abrazados la llevo hasta el templo. Pasaron 3 años, y tanto Rei como Seiya, ya habían terminado por completo sus estudios, pero eso no les Había impedido casarse algunos meses antes, ahora Rei se encontraba embarazada de 1 mes y ya estaban tranquilos, pues la anterior batalla con Caos, al parecer ya estaba exterminado, Seiya seguía cantando, pero ahora como solista, Yaten también seguía en la carrera de la música, estaba aparentemente casado con una hermosa y misteriosa mujer, con la cual salía de el país (o de el sistema solar) por meses y después regresaban, mientras Taiki trabajaba con su esposa Ami en un hospital como directores de el mismo, Usagui y Mamoru ya tenían a su pequeña Chivi - Usa, Minako tenia un novio con el que estaba por casarse y Makoto también andaba por los mismos planes con un chico algo despistado. Setsuna volvió a la puerta de el tiempo, pero ahora no estaba siempre en ese lugar, pues seguía siendo la madre de Hotaru y tenia que cuidarla, Haruka y Michiru.. nn! ustedes ya saben. 

**FIN  
**

**Este Fan Fic lo dedico con mucho cariño a una persona que me hizo madurar mucho a la cual a pesar de cualquier cosa, aun le tengo mucho estimo, para ti Dennis.**

**  
  
NOTA **

Mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi historia. Espero les haya agradado mi primer fan fic, supongo que se preguntaran sobre lo que paso entre esos 3 años, pero eso lo pienso contar en otro fan fic en el que meteré personajes de otros animes (después lo encontraran en Crossover del fan fic, pero creo que aquí no se pueden poner así que mejor visiten mi web y allí la encontraran en unos meses...). Si tienen alguna sugerencia escríbanme a mi correo y dejenme **REVIEW**, hasta pronto nn...


End file.
